1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to frames for waterbeds, and is more particularly concerned with a frame for a soft sided waterbed having a safety liner integral therewith.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
A conventional soft sided waterbed includes a plurality of foam rails placed to form a rectangle enclosing a waterbed mattress. The foam rails are generally covered by a fabric, either woven or non-woven; and, a piece of fabric extends between opposite rails in order to hold the rails together. Typically, the corners of the individual rails are unattached. The fabric that extends between the opposite rails must have sufficient strength to hold the rails in their proper spaced positions, overcoming the outward pressure exerted by the waterbed mattress which exerts outward forces.
To complete a waterbed, the above described frame is placed on a deck; then, a safety liner covers the entire frame. The safety liner is water impervious as a safety measure in the event of a leaking mattress.
There are numerous variations in the specific arrangement for holding the foam rails in their proper relative positions, but all the prior art waterbeds require the additional safety liner covering the entire frame and receiving the mattress therein.